


The Favor

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne overhears a disturbing conversation between Niles and Mel on the eve of her wedding, she turns to Donny for help. (Episode: "Something Borrowed Someone Blue")
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Honey, I'd better get back to my room. You know what they say... It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Donny grinned as he

kissed me on the cheek.

"Right." I said, hopin I looked as disappointed as he did. "Um... I'll miss you."

At this he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Aw, Honey. It's just for a little while. In only..." He looked at his watch. "... Nine hours you'll be Mrs.

Donny Douglas!"

"I-I can't wait!" I said, prayin' that he wouldn't notice the quiverin' in me voice or the tears in me eyes.I'd already cried enough in the past few hours to last a lifetime.

"Well... goodnight." Donny said. "I love you, Mrs. Douglas."

At my surprised look, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, as though he couldn't bear the thought of lettin' me go.

How ironic that statement seems now.

"I'm sorry." Donny said, his face reddening as our kiss ended. "I guess I just can't believe that you'll be my wife soon."

I sighed and touched his face in a romantic gesture, painfully aware of the tears that were movin' dangerously close to the surface. "I love you." I said, me voice barely

a whisper.

"I love you, too." He said givin' me one last kiss.

As the door closed behind him, the tears unleashed and fell like a waterfall down me cheeks.

I had to get out of here; away from the memories.

I crossed the room and opened the door that led to the balcony stepping into the cool summer night air, ignorin' the chill that went over my bare shoulders.

When I looked up, the moonlit and star-filled sky was blurred by my tears.

Just hours ago, Niles and I had stood in this very spot, confessin our love for each other. And then we shared the most romantic kisses... Niles looked into my eyes and

promised that we would work out our new found relationship, no matter how difficult. He really was the kindest, sweetest man I'd ever known... And my love for him

was deeper than I'd ever dreamed. But I couldn't bring meself to break Donny's heart; not after I'd made a promise to him. And Niles was already married to Mel.

Every time I saw them together I could tell how happy he was. He'd finally gotten over Maris and past his loneliness. Even though he'd told me that he loved me, he

shared something with Mel that I could never be a part of. She was far better suited for him than I was. Mel was a successful doctor, and what was I? Just a physical

therapist from a poor family in Manchester, who got the opportunity of a lifetime to work for a famous radio psychiatrist. Not that I'd trade me job with Dr. Crane for

anything else in the world. I loved what I did for a living and I was good at it. Even if Mr. Crane would never come out and say it. And come to think of it, I loved Dr and

Mr. Crane as well. Stayin' just friends with Niles was probably for the best.

Donny was a kind and decent man and he loved me. And if I'm to be honest with meself, that's all I ever really wanted, was for someone to love me. It may not be the

kind of love I dreamed of as a girl, but it's still love. So even though I wasn't entirely sure I loved Donny in return, I'd probably grow to love him as much, if not more.

But as I thought about Donny, I was also thinkin' about someone else. And it was nearly impossible to get him out of me head.


	2. Chapter 2

It certainly didn't help knowin' that Dr. Crane was in the adjoinin room just steps away from mine-with Mel. Oh, that woman infuriated me! The way she treated me like

I was some maid whenever she was at Frasier's. How she would always have to get her way, no matter how much it hurt people. Frasier had pointed out more than

once how much Mel reminded him of Maris. But clearly Niles didn't see that. He only saw the good in his wife. He was me friend-me best friend, actually and I was

happy to see him so in love. He deserved it after what he'd been through with Maris. However I couldn't ignore the fact that it hurt. I wished I could be that happy

too.

When I looked at the double doors that led to me room, I remembered how I'd walked right through them; leavin' Niles standin on the balcony alone. The thought that

I'd hurt him, brought new tears to me eyes and I began to sob into me hands. Thank God Donny wasn't here to witness this pathetic breakdown. I'd never be able to

explain me tears; especially when I was supposed to be blissfully happy. After all I was gettin' married in just nine hours.

I sighed and brushed the tears from my puffy, red face and returned to the hotel room. A half hour later I'd showered and changed into me nightie and a plush

terrycloth robe that was the most luxurious thing I'd ever worn. I climbed onto the bed and turned on the television, dismayed to find that fate

was workin' against me.

It seemed that a romantic movie was playin' on every station; Roman Holiday, Message in a Bottle, To Gillian on her 37th Birthday...

Finally in frustration, I changed the channel again, settling on a Mariner's baseball game. There was no doubt in me mind that Martin was sittin in his own hotel room

watchin the same station, ready to kick in the television set. The Mariners were losin... and doin' a bloody good job of it!

A sound caught my attention and I quickly lowered the volume on the TV. I could hear Niles and Mel's muffled voices coming from the room next door. Curious, I leaned

toward the door straining to hear their conversation.

"Mel, don't be ridiculous!" Niles was saying. "I thought you wanted to work on finding a place for our honeymoon. Can I see that brochure on Venice? Wow, the

Grand Canal certainly is beautiful isn't it?"

"Why do you keep changing the subject?" She snapped, startling me with her harsh tone.

"We've been over this and over this. I don't know why you keep insisting that there's something so wrong about being friends with her!" Niles said.

"You have no business being friends with that... that... maid!" Mel yelled. "Just because she works for Frasier doesn't mean you have to talk about her day and

night!"

I gasped, unable to believe what I was hearing. I know it was wrong, but I had to find out what was going on. As quietly as possible I climbed off the bed and knelled

on the floor, my ear pressed against the wall.

"Daphne is not a maid! I wish you'd stop saying that!" Niles retorted.

" I'm sick to death of hearing Daphne this and Daphne that!" She was yelling.

"What about us? Can't you just forget about her for two minutes? She's worthless, Niles! I don't now why you insist on associating with her! She's nothing but a low-class-"

I wasn't supposed to hear this conversation, but that didn't make it hurt any less.


	3. Chapter 3

"ENOUGH!" Niles yelled. "Daphne is a wonderful person and you can't stop me from being friends with her! If you can't understand how much I care for her, then... well...

maybe we've made a big mistake."

"What are you saying?" She asked, not bothering to disguise the disgust in her voice.

"I'm saying... I think we should get a divorce." Niles said.

Mel's sigh was so loud I could hear it clearly through the wall.

"You're crazy if you think I'm divorcing you. Do you have any idea what that would look like? I have a reputation to protect, you know!"

"Will you stop with your reputation? Is that all you ever think about?" Niles asked. "Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

"How dare you talk to me that way? At least I'm successful!" Mel said.

I froze, taken aback by the horrible comment. How could she say such a thing?

I've heard her say mean things before but to say that to her husband-not to mention Niles was downright cruel. Even though he was unaware that I was listenin' in on

their private conversation and couldn't see his face, I knew that she'd hurt him deeply.

I'm not usually an angry person but Mel should have been glad that there was a wall separating us. Anger was surging inside of me, and had I been able to see her

face, I don't want to think of what I would have done.

"What are you saying?" Niles was asking. There was no mistaking the hurt in his voice. I'd heard it many times; when he'd come over to Dr. Crane's after a

big fight with Maris. And the sadness in his eyes never failed to pull at me heartstrings.

"I'm saying that you should be more successful than you are, Niles Crane! Why, Maris was right about you! I don't know how she put up with you for so long! You

only see a few patients a week, and-."

"Wait a minute, how in the world do you know about the details of my practice?"

"I'm your wife, Niles. I know everything!" She said, emphasizing the word everything.

There was a moment of silence which spoke volumes.

"Well..." Niles finally said. "I guess that tells me all I need to know. But I really think we should discuss this rationally and-"

"Forget it!" Mel said.

I could hear rattling around, then the slamming of a door. Seconds later, the opening of another door, probably the door leading to the balcony.

Quietly I made me way to my balcony and slipped outside. I tried to stay hidden from sight as I watched Niles lean against the railing; a drink in his hand, wearing the

saddest expression I'd ever seen. It took all the strength I had inside not to go to him and take him in me arms. I knew what it felt like; when you're hurting so deep

inside you feel helpless. As I watched him brush away a tear, I resolved to do something to help him. But what?

Well, I'd decide that later, but I had to think of something. After all, Niles had gone out of his way to be supportive of my relationship with Donny; even

agreein' to be in the wedding!

And suddenly I knew what to do.

I needed a favor. But in order to get it, I'd first have to make a huge confession; one that would surely tear me fiance's heart in two.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there hidden in the shadows, watchin' him for the longest time until he finally disappeared into his hotel room. The thought that he was in that big suite all

alone caused my heart to ache.

Suddenly I had an unexpected thought.

As fast as I could, I changed into a pair of sweats and a Seahawks t-shirt (a gift from Mr. Crane last Christmas; he was such a sweet man!), and walked into the hallway.

My heart was racin' as I stood in front of the door, rehearsin' what I was goin' to say;

"Dr. Crane, I hope I'm not intrudin' but I couldn't help overhearin' your argument with Mel."

No... That wasn't right at all.

"Honestly, Dr. Crane... why do you put up with her? Didn't you learn anything from being with Maris?"

No, that was horribly cruel... I'd never say that. Can't even believe I thought it.

"Dr. Crane... Niles... I can't bear to see you hurtin' like this. You see... I care about you a lot. I love you, in fact. And I know that I made a promise to Donny, but... well...

promises were made to be broken."

Perfect...

I held out my hand and was about to knock on the door when I heard his muffled voice from inside the room;

"Mel, will you please answer the phone? Look, I'm sorry I hurt you okay?"

He must have been leavin' her a voice mail. I couldn't resist leanin' against the door to have a listen.

"If we could just... I think we should just sit down and talk this all out because it's just a minor thing. You have... absolutely nothin' to be jealous of. I married you for better or worse, and I intend to make things better... for both of us. Call me back, please? I promise I-."

There was a pause followed by what sounded like a fist pounding on a hard surface. The rattling it created resonated through the door, causin' me heart to beat faster.

I had to get in there... he was hurtin' so badly.

I knocked lightly on the door, knowin' he couldn't have possibly noticed. And then I heard...

"Who am I kidding? I don't love Mel at all. I love Daphne. She's an absolute goddess... a perfect angel... If she only loved me half as much as I love her, I would spend the rest of my life making her happier than she ever dreamed."

My hand flew to me mouth as my mouth began to tremble.

"Oh Niles."

I could just picture him, pacin' the floor with a glass of wine in his hand, wonderin' what he'd done to make Mel treat him so badly.

And he was also thinkin' of me and of how I'd broken his heart.

I looked up at the ceiling, trying unsuccessfully to blink back the tears that welled in me eyes, but I began to sob into me hands and moved away from the door.

And suddenly reality hit me...

This was all my fault.

At that moment, I wanted to run to his room and beg his forgiveness. When I walked out on him, I'd managed to make his once happy life completely miserable.

I put my hand on the door and leaned against it as the tears kept coming.

"I'm so sorry, Niles..." I whispered.

Feeling dejected, I walked down the hallway and headed for the nearest elevator, hopin' nobody saw the tears that were streamin' down my cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

I hurried through the lobby, ignorin' the glares of the other hotel guests. Can't people just mind their own bloody business?

Finally I reached the lobby, where I was engulfed in memories...

Just hours ago, Niles and I were sittin at the bar when one of me favorite songs began to play. When I commented on it, Niles (being the true gentleman that he is)

asked me to dance. I thought I'd feel guilty, dancin' with Niles when Mel and Donny were just feet away, but I wasn't. In fact, I was happier than I'd been in a long

time. I could feel Niles movin' closer and closer to me, restin' his cheek against mine... and I was in heaven.

When Donny came over and asked if he could 'cut in', I couldn't deny the disappointment that I felt. He took me in his arms and Mel took Niles into hers.

But I couldn't stop starin at the man I really loved.

And he was starin at me.

Little did I know that just a short time later, we'd be standin' in my hotel room while Niles confessed that he loved me.

Once again tears blurred my eyes and I quickly brushed them away. I needed a drink.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" The bartender asked as I climbed onto the bar stool. "Sherry, please." I said without thinking.

Niles' favorite drink. What else would I order?

The bartender looked at me with concern. "Are you all right, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." I lied. Did he think I always looked like this? A complete and utter mess?

He handed me the glass and I drank the whole thing within seconds. "Whoa! You'd better take it easy there!" The bartender said with a chuckle.

"Another one, please." I said, ignoring his comment.

"I'll have one of those too." A familiar voice beside me said.

Dr Crane...

I quickly turned me head away and stared at the wall, prayin that he hadn't noticed me.

"It's been some night, hasn't it Daphne?" He said.

I sighed and took a sip of me drink, the tears coming again. God, I must have a never-ending supply of sadness.

"If you don't mind my saying so, I'm a little surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be with Niles."

I turned to look at him, unable to hold back a sob.

"Daphne? Oh dear God, what's happened?"

"It's nothing." I said, hating that I was lying to the man whom I owed so much to.

If he hadn't told me about Niles bein' in love with me, I'd probably be with Donny right now.

"Just a little nervous about the wedding." I lied again.

"It's much more than that Daphne." His gentle voice said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I..."

"Come on. Let's go to my room and talk."

I reached into me pocket, horrified when I realized I hadn't brought any money with me. What was I thinking?

"Allow me." He said, laying some cash on the counter.

"Thanks, Dr. Crane." The bartender said with a smile.

"Come on, Daphne." Dr. Crane said, taking my hand.

After downing the last of my sherry, I followed my boss blindly through the lobby, and got into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

He led me down the hall and into his hotel room where I sank down on the bed with me face in me hands.

"Daphne..."

He sat down on the bed and put his arm around me. The sweet gesture caused me to lean into his chest, cryin harder than I thought possible.

"My God... What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing me back.

Just then the door opened.

"Frasier, have you seen my- What's going on?" Mr. Crane asked, noticing me sittin on the bed. I know I looked absolutely horrible.

"Dad, please. Just give us a few moments, okay?"

Mr. Crane sighed. "All right. But if Donny's hurt you in any way, I won't hesitate to break his legs! This cane can be used for more than helping me walk, you know!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"I mean that, Daphne. I don't want anyone to hurt you, ever." Mr. Crane said, putting his hand on my back.

"Thank you." I said hugging him tightly.

"All right. Well I'm gonna go back to my room and catch up on the replay of the game. Damn Mariners... You'd think they could at least try to learn how to hit the ball! And Eddie can catch better than that Torgeson moron! The guy makes a million dollars a year! Maybe I'll look into seein' if Eddie can play for them."

"Dad..." came Dr. Crane's annoyed voice.

I smiled grateful for Mr. Crane's humor.

"Okay, I'm leavin'. Goodnight kids." Mr. Crane said closing the door behind him.

Dr. Crane turned to face me. "All right Daphne. What's this all about? Didn't you talk to Niles?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

And what did he say?"

"Well, he said you told him I had feelings for him! I specifically told you not to tell!" I snapped.

"Daphne... I-I'm sorry for breaking my promise, but he had a right to know." Dr. Crane said.

I sighed, silently grateful for what he had done.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! There's no excuse for my snappin' at you like that! It's just... Oh God, this is my fault! All of it." I said, angrily brushing away tears.

"Your fault? What are you talking about?"

"We were in me hotel room, and he told me that he loved me. Then he asked how I felt about him. I was about to say somethin' when me bloody family walked in! You'd think I could have picked a hotel where the doors locked! I mean-."

"Daphne-."

I was ramblin' again...

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"We went out on the balcony and I was tryin' to tell him how I felt. He kept rambling on about flowers or some nonsense. I mean can you imagine anyone bein so nervous that they just go on and on like that?"

Dr. Crane smiled. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Oh..." I said, realizing what he meant.

He nodded, waitin for me to continue.

"Well, he just wouldn't stop talkin' and I don't know what came over me. I took him in me arms and kissed him."

"Really? Wow..." Dr Crane said. "What was his reaction?"

"He kissed me back of course." I said, remembering the best moment of my life. "And then-oh why am I telling you this?"

"I don't need the details, but I am concerned with what has you so upset. I thought you'd be blissfully happy right now."

"Well, I was." I said. "And he was too. "He started talking about how he'd get a divorce. Even said I could call him Niles."

"Actually you probably could have started calling him Niles a long time ago."

"I know..." I said.

"So he told you to call him Niles..."

"He said he'd find a way for us to be together. But we've never even been out on a date! And then there's Donny..."

"What about Donny?"

"Well... I made a promise to Donny. And Niles... he's already married to Mel. I just... I couldn't do it."

"What happened, Daphne?" Dr. Crane asked as he took my hand.

"I walked out on him! I just left him standin' there by himself. Oh why did I have to go and break his heart?"

"You were thinking of Donny's feelings. That's what I've always admired about you, Daphne. You're such a warm and caring person."

Dr. Crane's words warmed my heart, but did little to get rid of the remorse I was feelin'.

"But I hurt him, Dr. Crane!" I said.

"Let me ask you something... Did you tell Niles that you love him?"

"Yes." I said after a brief silence. "I told him right before I walked out on him. How's that for romantic?"

"Look, why don't you just go talk to him?"

"I... I can't!" I said hearing my voice break.

"Daphne, Niles will understand. He knows you made a commitment to Donny. He loves you and I believe that he'd do anything for you."

I tried to smile but I just couldn't.

"It's not that." I said quietly. "It's Mel."

I heard Dr. Crane sigh.

"What's that woman done now?"

"She's horrible, Dr. Crane! You should have heard the awful things she was sayin to him! How he's not successful enough and how Maris was even ashamed of him!"

"Oh Lord... Daphne, are you sure about this?"

"I heard her with me own ears! She was cruel and heartless and... Oh, I just can't stand the thought of him being hurt like that! Your brother is the kindest, sweetest man I've ever known."

"Daphne..."

When he looked at me, I knew I had to confess. "Oh all right. Look, I know it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I could hear them arguing through the wall."

The relief I felt by tellin' Dr. Crane was so great that the words began to pour out of me.

"It was horrible, Dr. Crane! And then a few minutes later I could see him on the balcony. He was so upset."

"Dear God..."

"Then when I couldn't stand it any longer, I went to his room."

"Well thank God for that. Did you talk to him?"

"I tried, but I could hear him leavin' her a voice mail. He was... beggin' for her forgiveness, tellin' her how sorry he was."

"Well that's understandable. Niles has never been one to put anything less than his whole heart into his marriage... even if his heart belongs to someone else." Dr. Crane said.

"But then I could hear him sayin' somethin' else." I said.

"What did he say, Daphne?"

"He said that he loved me and that he'd spend the rest of his life makin' me happier than I ever dreamed."

Dr. Crane smiled. "That's not surprising coming from Niles."

"But Dr. Crane that's never going to happen." I said; the words tearing at my heart.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because... Mel... She'll make it impossible for him to be free to live his life!"

"Well, Mel is stubborn and I'm afraid you're right about that."

"That's why I need you to help me find Donny."

My request caught him off guard. "Donny? Daphne, it's late. Don't you think you should wait until in the morning?"

"I can't. You see... I need a favor from him."

Dr. Crane's eyes narrowed. "What sort of favor?"

I took a deep breath. "I want him to make Mel divorce Niles."


	7. Chapter 7

There was a moment of silence before Dr. Crane spoke, asl though he was trying to absorb what I'd just asked him.

"Daphne, are you sure that's wise, asking Donny for help in getting Niles a divorce?"

"I have to." I said, not caring how bluntly it came out.

"But why?"

"Because, Dr. Crane, it's the only way for your brother and I to be together! Can't you understand that?"

"Daphne, I admire your wanting to help Niles, but don't you think he's capable of handling this on his own? I have no doubt that this divorce will be more difficult than his divorce from Maris, but he's a lot stronger now and-."

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't understand!" I yelled, horrified at my outburst. But I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"I'm trying to." He said quietly.

I stood and began to pace the room.

"Don't you see? Niles was in love with me for six years and I was the only one who didn't see it! When I think of all the times he tried to tell me... by noticin' me new dress or me hair, or perfume... all those hugs and the talks we had... and I didn't see it. Even at the Snow Ball when we were dancin' the night away. He was tryin' so hard to tell me; sayin' he adored me, callin' me a goddess..."

"He called you a goddess?" Dr. Crane asked.

I smiled at that. "Yes..."

"That's lovely."

"I thought so. Oh for God's sake, Dr. Crane will you let me finish?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. Go on..."

"So here we were at the ball, and he's bein so sweet to me and what did I do? I ignored him! And then I did the worst thing imaginable! I got meself engaged to a man that I don't even love!"

I gasped, startled by what I'd just said. Or maybe I'd just imagined it.

But when I saw the look on Dr. Crane's face, I knew that I'd said the words loud and clear.

"Do you mean that, Daphne? You don't love Donny?"

"Yes... No... Oh, I don't know! God, I'm so confused!"

"Well, love is a confusing emotion."

"Oh, spare me with your cliché's!" I yelled.

"Daphne..."

"I've hurt your brother deeply and now he's gone and married this... heartless woman who controls his life. There's no way she's going to grant him a divorce, so me only chance is asking for Donny's help! I just... I love Niles so much, and... I can't stand bein' without him!"

When I began to sob, Dr. Crane hugged me tightly and rubbed me back.

"Oh, Daphne..."

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I guess it is a pretty stupid idea; goin' to Donny for help."

He was silent for a moment. "No... Actually, it's not."

I pulled out of his arms and looked at him in amazement. "What?"

"Well, I must say this goes against my ethical thinking, but I can see how much you love Niles. And I've seen his love for you grow deeper and deeper in the last six years. So... if you really feel that strongly about it..."

"You mean you'll help me find him?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I will."

I threw me arms around him in surprise. "Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane!"

"Daphne..." He said; his voice turning serious. 'Before you ask Donny for this favor, don't you think there's something you ought to resolve between you two?"

I sighed, realizin' that I'd been avoidin' the issue. "You're right. I just... hope he understands."

Dr. Crane smiled. "If he really loves you... he will..."

I hugged him again. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

"I love you too, Daphne." Dr. Crane said. "Now, let's go find Donny."


	8. Chapter 8

My chest felt tight with nerves as Dr. Crane followed me down the hallway and around the corner en route to Donny's room. Through the door, I could hear the TV blarin, and then Donny's voice. He was-as usual-talkin on his cell phone to a client.

"What a crock!" he was yelling now. "Look, its no secret that Mrs. Carmichael was having an affair. But if she wants to play hardball, then she's gonna have a hell of a fight on her hands."

Then a pause before he continued.

"Well Roger, it's certainly not my fault that she fell in love with another man while she was engaged to Marcus. But What about Mr. Carmichael? Guy practically cried when I told him that his soon to be ex-wife filed for divorce."

At the words affair and fell in love with another man, I cringed. While I certainly wasn't having an affair, there was no denying that I was deeply in love with another man.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" A gentle voice behind me asked.

Slowly I turned around. "I'm scared, Dr. Crane."

"It'll be easier now than at your wedding." Frasier said; remindin' me of a conversation we'd had earlier.

I sighed and glanced worriedly at Frasier, expectin a lecture, but he gave me a hug instead.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." He said.

God, I hoped so.

I was terrified as I knocked on Donny's door, and took one last look at Dr. Crane who nodded and smiled. When I heard Donny unlock the door, I turned to find that

Dr. Crane was gone. The door opened and I smiled, tryin' to ignore Donny's appalled glare.

"Honey? What are you doing here?" He asked, quickly ushering me inside.

"I-I just wanted to-."

"I couldn't stay away from you, either." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "To hell with the bad luck. I want you now."

I actually winced when he pulled me toward him and kissed me.

"Donny... I need to talk to you." I said, pulling out of his embrace.

"Sure! What's on your mind?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

I sat down beside him. "We need to talk...about us."

He smiled as he took my hands in his.

"Oh Daphne... We're getting married in a few hours and we'll have the rest of our lives to talk about us."

I took a deep breath. "There is no us." I blurted out, immediately hating the way it sounded.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

I swallowed hard. "I-I can't marry you, Donny."


	9. Chapter 9

To me amazement, Donny laughed!

"Honey, what are you talking about? Look, if this is about the fight we had the other day-."

I shook my head. "No, it's not about that." The words came out in a whisper.

"You're just nervous, right?" Donny asked. "What do they call that? Cold feet? Aw, Honey everybody gets cold feet before they get married."

"I'm not nervous, Donny!" I yelled. I hadn't meant for the words to come out so harsh, but the man was simply infuriatin' me! Didn't he realize how hard this was?

"Honey, what's going on?"

"I can't marry you, Donny." I repeated. "And it has nothing to do with our fight or me bein nervous. Although I am about nervous about tellin' you this."

"Honey, you can tell me anything." Donny said takin' my hand in his.

"All right." I sighed. "I can't marry you because...I'm in love with someone else."

"Someone else? But that's impossible. Who could you possibly be in love with? Look Daphne, if this is some kind of cruel joke-."

I was really agitated then. "It's not a joke, Donny! I-I'm in love with Niles."

Donny's jaw dropped. "Niles as in Niles Crane?"

"Yes." I said, feelin' my heart warm just thinkin' about Frasier's brother.

The silence that filled the room went on for much too long.

"Donny, say something... please."

Still more silence as I watched him lower himself to the bed. And finally he spoke.

Wait... Are you having an affair with him?"

"NO! How dare you say such a thing to me!" I yelled, hurt that he would even suggest it.

"How long has this been going on?" Donny asked, apparently choosing to ignore my outburst.

"You mean, how long have I been in love with Niles?"

"Yes."

"I think I've always loved him." The realization of that surprised me. But I knew it was true because I was speaking from the heart.

Donny rose from the bed and slowly paced the room. When he turned to me, the look on his face brought tears to me eyes.

"Will you just answer one more question?"

"Of course, Donny."

He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Why?"

A million thoughts went through my head then; all of them about Niles. There were so many things I loved about him; his smile, his sparkling blue eyes, his handsome face, his sweetness, the way he held me so close when he hugged me or tried to comfort me. At that moment, I wanted Niles so badly, I almost couldn't breathe. I wanted to be in his arms; to kiss him the way he was meant to be kissed. To show him that I could love him and perhaps make him forget the hurt that Maris and Mel had caused him.

"I see..." Donny said; his voice startlin' me.

Oh God... For a moment, I'd actually forgotten that he was in the room.

"Donny, I-."

But he held up his hand to stop me. "No. Don't say anything. I understand."

"I'm so sorry, Donny." I said as the tears filled my eyes. "I hope you find someone who will love you unconditionally, because you deserve it."

He smiled then. "Thank you, Daphne."

As I put my hand on the doorknob, I turned to look at him.

"Donny?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Can I talk to you about somethin' else?"

"Sure."

"I took a deep breath. This was it. "I-I need a favor."

He looked at me in surprise. "What sort of favor?"

"I-I have no right to be askin' you this, and I'll understand If you say no. I know I've hurt you deeply and for that I'll probably never forgive myself. But you're the only one who can help me."

He walked toward me and took my hand, caressin' it with his thumb.

"I'd do anything for you. I still love you, you know." He said

God, didn't he realize I'd just broken up with him for another man?

"Go ahead. Ask me."

My heart was racin. "I want you to get Mel to give Niles a divorce."


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow." Donny said after starin out the window for a long time. I was gettin' tired of these 'silent moments'. It was like he was deliberately trying to make me feel uncomfortable.

Well, I certainly didn't need any help with that!

I searched his face for an answer, but none came. Oh how I wish he would just say something!

"Donny..."

I hated to have to keep remindin him that he needed to give me an answer. It was like talkin' to a child.

"What's your answer, Donny?" The question was direct and rather rushed, but I had to know.

When he didn't answer, I felt a lump form in me throat and I could barely swallow. I should have known this would happen. It was a huge mistake, thinking that he would agree to this.

Finally I walked over to the door. "I-I'm so sorry. Donny. I never meant to hurt you." I said, hearin' my voice break.

"I still love you, Daphne." I heard him say as I closed the door.

I stood in the hallway, tears blurrin' me vision. Now I knew what it was like to be alone. Niles and I would never be together. He'd be with Mel for a long time, no matter how much she hurt him. She'd never give him the freedom that he and I both want so badly. And Donny, a man who has tried so hard to love me, was out of my life as well.

With a sigh, I walked over to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Daphne?"

Stunned to hear Donny's voice, I turned around. He smiled and walked toward me.

"Yes?"

"Look, about this favor..."

"Donny, I'm sorry. I-I had no right to ask you to do such a thing. I've already hurt you enough and-."

He put his hand on my shoulder, silencing me.

"What room are Niles and Mel staying in?"

I opened me mouth to speak but no words came out.

"You mean..."

"It may take a few days, but I'll get some papers drawn up and take care of everything as quickly as possible." Donny said, reaching into his briefcase.

My heart filled with hope. "You-you're really going to help me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Daphne. I hope you know that."

Overcome with emotion, tears streamed down my cheeks and I threw my arms around my former fiancé.

"Thank you Donny. You have no idea how much this means to me. I love you."

He held me tightly and sighed. "I love you too, Daphne."

At that moment, hearing those words from him took on a whole new meaning; one of friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

As I lay in bed watchin' TV I still couldn't quite believe it.

Donny had acutally agreed to help me. I was completely stunned. The last thing I expected was for him to agree to me ridiculous request. After all, he had to be hurtin

at least a little. But for some reason, the hurt didn't show on his face. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's hard to ignore his lack of emotion, or the fact that it bothered

me.

Then I realized something...

Granting divorces is what he enjoyed most in life. No wonder he seemed so enthusiastic.

But why did I have to tell him that I loved him? It definitely wasn't true, and it never will be. Oh, I suppose we'll always be friends, but I wanted to save those three

little words for only one man; the man I loved more than I thought possible...

Niles.

I forced myself to focus my attention back onto the television set, but I just couldn't concentrate. Oh, bloody hell! This was stupid, as Mr. Crane would say. Since when

had I become so timid? All I had to do was march right over to Niles' room and tell him what I'd done. I didn't expect him to take me into his arms and kiss me

passionately (the way Gregory Peck kissed Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday), and deep down I knew he'd be furious with me. It was terrible of me to interfere in his

private life. His marriage to Mel was his business and I should have remembered that. But I was only thinking about him and how much he was hurtin'.I just had to

explain.

There was no other way.

Without givin' it another thought, I climbed off the bed and went to the door, ignorin' the nervousness that filled my chest. Seconds later, I was standin' at his door, my

hand trembling as I knocked lightly. When the door was opened, I immediately regretted comin' over. Niles looked at me in surprise.

"Daphne..."

"H-hello, Dr. Crane."

My heart ached when I saw the sad expression on his face. And the redness around his eyes was a sure sign that he'd been cryin'.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wondered... if I might have a word with you." I said, painfully aware of the quiverin' in me voice.

"Of course, come in." He said, opening the door wider.

"Like hell you will!"

At the stern voice I whirled around, finding myself face to face with Mel.

Oh God...

"Now, Mel... Daphne was only trying to-."

"You bitch!" Mel screamed at me, causin' me to flinch. I wanted to cry, but I'd be damned if I was going to let that woman see me break down in pathetic tears. She

hated me enough as it was.

"Don't call her that!" Niles yelled. "Daphne is most certainly not a-what's gotten into you anyway?"

"Oh, like you had nothing to do with this!" She seethed.

"Mel, I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you could just calm-."

"I'm talking about this!" She yelled, thrusting some papers in Niles' face. To make her point she shook them violently.

I could barely read the words on the page, but I saw just enough. At the top, in big black letters were three words...

Decree for Divorce


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not quite sure which one of us was more stunned; myself or Niles. How could Donny have gotten the divorce papers together so quickly? He said it would take a

couple of days! No wonder she was so furious.

"Let me see those." Niles said as he calmly took the papers from her. "Where did you get these?"

"Oh, like you don't know!" She yelled. "Why don't you ask the maid here?"

"Daphne is not a maid!" Niles yelled back. "And this has nothing to do with her! Now I insist that we go into our room and talk about this instead of having this

ridiculous screaming match in the hallway!"

"You'd better believe we're going to talk about it!" Mel pushed her way past him and into the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. I was so ashamed of myself; I

could hardly look at him.

Quickly, I turned away but then I felt his hand on my shoulder, prompting me to turn around. My eyes filled with tears at the sympathetic

expression on his face. Leave it to Niles to be concerned with someone else's feelings when his were clearly shattered by a woman who was supposed to love him

unconditionally. If you ask me, the only person Mel loved was herself.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry for the way Mel treated you. She had no right to call you that... horrible name."

A tear escaped and ran down my cheek. "I-It's okay, Dr. Crane. Thank you."

Just then the door opened and Mel stuck her head out, glarin' first at me, then at Niles. "Are you coming or not?" She snapped.

Niles sighed audibly. "Yes Darling, in a minute."

When she slammed the door, I saw him wince at the sound it made.

I looked into his eyes... those beautiful eyes that were as blue as the sea... the ones I got lost in so many times. But in those eyes, I saw shame... and

embarrassment. It took all the strength I had inside of me not to take him in my arms and hold him; even let him cry on me shoulder if he needed to. Oh, how I wanted

to do that.

But I couldn't.

He'd been hurt enough already and I couldn't very well add to his pain.

"So, you said you needed to talk to me?" He asked; the question sounding surprisingly casual.

"Oh... Maybe we'd better talk about this some other time." I said.

He glanced toward the door and sighed. I knew he was anxious about what would happen with Mel and was trying to prolong what was sure to be even more pain as long as he could.

"Daphne, you're upset. I can see tears in your eyes. Something's wrong and I want to help you. It's not right for you to be this upset just hours before your wedding."

He really was the sweetest man.

"I-I'm fine, Dr. Crane. Just a bit of nerves I suppose." I lied, hating myself for not telling him the truth.

"I think it's more than just nerves Daphne. I'm worried about you." Niles said. "I've never seen you quite this upset before. It's not good to keep things bottled up

inside."

I sighed. "All right. But before I tell you, I just want to say that I was only thinkin' about you. It was wrong of me to interfere in your personal life and-."

The door opened abruptly and Mel glared at her husband. "Damn it, Niles I thought you wanted to talk! I don't have all night. I just want to get this damn wedding

over with so that we can go back home and live our lives... alone!"

I cringed, knowin' full well she was talkin' about me. There was no mistaking that.

"When the door slammed again, I looked at Niles, unable to keep the tears from falling any longer.

"Daphne, I-."

"You'd better go, Dr. Crane. Your wife is waitin." I said, before turning and walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my God... What have I done? I was only trying to make things better for Niles, but as usual I've made them worse. Simon was right about me. I was forever puttin'

me nose where it didn't belong. The thought made me laugh. He's certainly one to talk. I can remember all tool well the times he used to call up me boyfriends, tellin'

them horrible lies. No wonder I never heard from them again.

I looked around the hallway, painfully aware of how empty it seemed. I couldn't help glancin back at where I'd come from. I could only imagine the row that Mel and

Niles were havin' right now. I'd never seen her so angry. And poor Niles; havin to defend himself for somethin' he had absolutely nothin' to do with! Mel would never

believe him anyway. I was sure of that. I shuddered to think what was going on in that hotel room.

Suddenly I had a horrible thought...

Mel was so angry. I'd never seen a person that mad in me life; not even Mr. Crane or Dr. Crane. I admit that I hadn't been prepared for her to insult me; certainly not

in front of Niles, but the thought that he defended me was the sweetest thing I could imagine. But I wouldn't expect anything less from him.

Still, I couldn't help the terrible feelin' that was swirlin inside of me.

I had to know what was goin' on in that hotel room. Oh God... What if it became violent?

No... Mel would never...

Instantly I tried to push the thought from my head. But unfortunately the more I tried, the more vivid the thought became. Or was it a vision?

I could just picture it... Niles wincin' in pain when Mel... Oh God... What was wrong with me?

I had to get out of there...

I needed to talk to someone; anyone... Even Eddie would do at this point. And finally someone came.

Only it wasn't the person I wanted to see.

"Hey Daphne."

I looked away, brushin' the embarrassin' tears from me face. I definitely didn't want to be seen like this.

"H-hello, Donny." I was barely able to look at him.

He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Well, it's all taken care of."

I blinked in confusion. "What's all taken care of?"

"Well I pulled some strings, so Mel and Niles should be divorced in no time."

"You did this? But..."

"You don't have to thank me. It's what I do." Donny said. "Fax machines are a wonderful invention!"

"I-I don't understand. You said it would take a couple of days."

"It was the damndest thing. I had the papers in my hand and I happened to see Mel in the lobby. So we just sat down and had a little chat." I felt sick to me stomach.

"Don't you realize what you've done?" I yelled, ignorin his surprised expression.

"Honey, I was just trying to help. What's wrong?"

At the mention of the pet name, my stomach churned. Any minute I was sure to be sick.

"Daphne, what's going on?"

"I-I need to go." I said, rushing past him.

When I reached the elevator, I could feel him watchin' me, and I was flooded with guilt. Slowly I turned around. "Donny?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Yes, Daphne?"

"I-I can't thank you enough for what you've done. I know it must have been hard, considerin-."

"Nope. Probably the easiest divorce papers I've ever drawn up." He said proudly.

The sick feeling in my stomach resurfaced, and I found meself wonderin' if he'd ever really loved me at all.


	14. Chapter 14

I glanced at me watch, shocked when I realized how late it had become. Correction... how early. It was well past 2am.

There was no way I'd be able to sleep at this point, and I certainly didn't want to sit in me hotel room all alone, so I walked out of the Wayside Inn, surprised to find a beautiful garden. How could I not have known about this place?

I decided to explore; amazed at how peaceful it was. And if there's one thing I needed at that moment, it was peace and quiet.

In the corner, I saw an invitin' bench, partially hidden by some trees. It was the perfect place to gather me thoughts. As I sat down, I looked up at the night sky. The

moon was so full and bright that it illuminated the grass. I couldn't help starin at the moon wishin' Niles was here, holdin' me in his arms as I leaned back against his

chest. The mere thought that I'd never be able to do that brought tears to me eyes.

Oh, I was so sick of this cryin! I should bottle me tears and sell them! I'd have enough money to buy Niles the most beautiful house he's ever seen. Somewhere far

away from that witch of a wife who-

"Hey Daphne."

The break in the silence nearly caused me to jump out of me skin. And I turned around, my heart racin'.

"Mr. Crane!"

"Did I scare you? Gosh, I'm sorry Daphne. I thought you saw me come over."

"No. I-I thought I was alone." My voice was tremblin; and I was still shakin from the scare.

Mr. Crane shrugged. "Well, you look like you're pretty deep in thought, so I'll just..."

"NO!" I yelled, a little too quickly. "I-I mean... Please... sit down."

"Thanks, I think I will." Mr. Crane said, lowerin' himself to the bench.

"What are you doin' out here at this hour?" I asked.

Mr. Crane smiled. "I was about to ask you the same thing. But I think I already know the answer."

My mouth fell open in surprise. "You do?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Frasier told me what happened. Gee, I'm sorry, Daph."

"Oh God..."

When I looked up at the moon again, I began to sob into me hands.

"Oh geez... Come on now." Mr. Crane said, putting his arm around me. I leaned into him, cryin' on his flannel pajamas. "It can't be that bad." He was sayin'.

"It's worse!" I sobbed, knowin I must have sounded like a child. "Niles hates me!"

Mr. Crane rubbed me arm. "Oh, come on now. Niles could never hate you!"

"How could he not, Mr. Crane? I ruined his life!" I said, startin' to sob again.

"Look, you were only doing what you thought was right. And frankly, I'm glad you did it."

I raised my head and looked at him. "You are?"

"If it gets that witch of a wife he has out of our lives then it'll all be worth it."

I sniffled. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. She was so angry..."

I noticed Mr. Crane's expression turn to one of anger. "What did she do? Hey, did she hurt you?" He yelled.

Mel's harsh words filled me head. "Well, not physically and certainly not as much as she's hurt Niles. Oh God, Mr. Crane, you don't think she's hurt him physically, do

you? Because I couldn't bear to think-."

"You really do love him, don't you?" he asked quietly.

I smiled. "I love him more than I thought it was possible to love anyone."

The idea that Niles might not feel the same way broke my heart. But I supposed I deserved it.

"Do you think he still loves me, Mr. Crane?"

When he smiled, I followed his gaze across the garden.

And there, standin' in the shadows...

Was Niles.


	15. Chapter 15

At the sight of him, the relief of knowin that Niles was okay caused my breath to catch in me throat.

Suddenly I couldn't take my eyes off of his face; the way it was illuminated by the moonlight made him look even more handsome than before; if that was possible.

"Hey Niles." Mr. Crane said, hobbling over to his son.

"Dad! What are you doing out here at this ungodly hour?" Niles asked, hurrying over to his father. The concern he showed warmed me heart.

"Oh... Well, I couldn't sleep, so..."

"Really? Well, I'd be happy to prescribe something that-."

Mr. Crane waved his hand. "Naah. Besides, Daphne and I were just havin' a nice talk."

At the mention of my name, Niles began to look around frantically.

"Daphne?"

I stood and nervously ran my hands over my arms, locking eyes with him.

"I think you two have some things to work out." Mr. Crane said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed; and don't bother me, because I plan on sleeping late! It's

not like I have anything to get up for now."

"Wh-what?" Niles asked.

Mr. Crane winked at me.

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Goodnight, Kids!" Dr. Crane said hugging me and then Niles.

When he was gone, I sat on the bench by myself feelin' more nervous than I had in a long time.

Slowly, Niles took a few steps toward me.

"H-hello, Daphne."

I swallowed hard and smiled. "H-hello Dr. Cr-I mean Niles."

He smiled at that and pointed to the bench.

"May I?"

"Of course." I said as we both sat down.

I could feel me heart racin at the thought that we were sittin just inches apart. And I wanted to hold his hand so badly...

I couldn't look at him; much like earlier last night, when I'd broken his heart on the balcony. The silence that filled the space between us was almost unbearable. But

luckily Niles spoke first.

"Um... Daphne... About Mel..."

I tried to be strong; I really did... but when I heard that woman's name...

Damn! I was so tired of cryin! I tried desperately to hold back the tears. But apparently my emotions had other ideas. Within seconds, Niles' face was blurred by my

tears. "I-I'm so sorry, Niles." I said as I began to sob.

His arm went around me shoulder and he pulled me toward him; letting me cry on his chest. I sighed when he held me close and rubbed my shoulders.

"Daphne... Dear God... What could you possibly have to be sorry for? When I think of the horrible way that Mel treated you..."

I raised my head and looked at him. "You're the most wonderful man, Niles Crane. Worryin' about me when your wife is the one who-."

As he stared into my eyes, I couldn't resist caressin' his cheek; sighin' at how soft his skin was.

"Did she... hurt you?"

Niles sighed. "Only my pride, I suppose. But I'm fine now. But Daphne, Mel should have never-."

"But it's all my fault!" I blurted out.

"Daphne, no. You had every right to come to our room. You're... Well... You're my best friend."

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "And you're mine."

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles said; his face turnin' an adorable shade of pink. "But please don't think you had anything to do with Mel's inconsiderate-."

"But it's true!" I yelled.

"Daphne, my marriage to Mel... That's all over now."

My heart leapt at this news. "You mean... you really went through with it?"

"Yes, and not a moment too soon, but-."

"Oh, Niles! Thank you! I was so worried you'd be angry with me!"

Filled with relief, I put my arms around Niles and kissed him.

"How could I possibly be angry with you when-."

He stopped suddenly, as though he realized what had happened and he stared at me in shock.

Oh God... I never should have said anything.

"The divorce papers..." He said.

I swallowed hard. "Yes..."

"Mel said that Donny passed her in the lobby and wanted to talk to her but I never dreamed..."

When he was silent once more, he pulled me out of his arms and stared at me in amazement.

Instantly my heart fell.

"I-I'm so sorry, Niles. I-I had no right to interfere in your marriage and-."

"But how?" He was asking, obviously still dazed from what he'd just figured out.

"I-I asked Donny to draw up some papers. I told him I needed a favor. But Niles, he said it would take a few days! I had no idea it would be so quick!"

"No wonder Mel was so angry." Niles said, almost to himself.

"I-I'm so sorry." I said for what felt like the millionth time.

Slowly he turned to me, brushin' a fallen lock of hair from me face.

"I-I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"I-I really didn't mean to interfere, Niles. But I was just so worried! I didn't want her to hurt you!"

"Oh Daphne..."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Niles... There's something you should know."

He looked at me intently. "What?"

I sighed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop; really I didn't... but I overheard the two of you from my hotel room. She was screamin' at you; sayin' the most horrible things.

And then later I saw you on your deck, lookin' so sad. I wanted to hold you and tell you everything was going to be all right."

He touched his forehead to mine and gently stroked my cheek. When I looked into his eyes, I could see tears that were threatenin' to fall.

"You're so incredibly beautiful..." He sighed as he took my face in his hands and began kissing me over and over.

"Oh Niles..." I said, me voice quiverin. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne. So much..." he said breathlessly.

And this time when my tears came, I didn't care.

THE END


End file.
